Snapshots
by animearia
Summary: A collection of ficlets telling the stories behind the photos seen throughout the closing sequence and various episodes! Each ficlet kind of connects, hence the one big story! Victor/Yuuri mostly.
1. Chapter One: Nakasu in Japan!

_**A/N: As we all know there are photos all the way through YOI. The closing sequence being a huge source of them. The more I watched...and rewatched Yuri on Ice, the more I noticed all these different photos not just in the closing but throughout the episodes, and I started to make up little stories behind them and so I thought I'd share them with you! This is going to be a series, and I hope you enjoy it! I'm hoping they'll be funny, cute, fluffy and sometimes a little bit silly!**_

 _ **This first ficlet is all about Victors night out! Don't ask me why but my brain had such a mental image of Victor saying a certain Mean Girls line and it wouldn't go away so here we are.**_

 **v-nikiforov:** _Nakasu in Japan! Everything is really great and delicious!_

Yuuri and Yuri stared at the small image on Yurio's phone. Victor, flushed with alcohol, grinning happily at the camera. Hair dishevelled and a glass in his hand…a near empty glass. The brightly lit stalls of a night food market in the background. A very familiar food market. Victor had been hungry. He was _always_ hungry. He would and could eat anything and everything he could get his hands on. He frequently went out for food and a drink or two in the evening, leaving Yurio and Yuuri behind with instructions to 'get some sleep' before practice. Victors lateness thanks to his nightly activities…and probably his hangovers, meant that Yurio had been able to teach Yuuri the quad Salchow in secret practice sessions every morning. But enough was enough.

"He's where!?" Yuuri and Yurio shrieked as they read the caption. Nakasu. _That's the night market in Fukuoka City. That's…that's….it's like an hour on the train and he went all that way by himself?!_

"I can't believe him. He's supposed to be a coach now. What kind of example is this?!" Yurio raged. "If he's going out, I want to go out!"

"We can't Yurio, Hot Springs on Ice is coming up in a couple days. We need all the rest we can get. We need all the practice time we can get-" he cut himself off at Yurio's dark look. " _I_ need all the practice time I can get" he corrected himself to Yurio's satisfied look. "We can't waste time and we need Victor to start taking this more seriously. He should be here not an hour away eating food" Yuuri stated. _It's not like there's not food here….he could at least have asked us to come._

"You're right" Yurio stated. Yuuri looked at him in surprise.

"I'm what?"

"You're right. We need Victor to start showing up on time. He should be here right now shouting at us for not being asleep. Yakov would be." Yuuri nodded along with Yurio's words. "We're going to get him and drag him back here kicking and screaming" Yurio said with triumph. Yuuri stopped nodding.

"Yes we are-wait what?"

"You heard me. Move piggy!" Yurio said, grabbing their coats and shoving Yuuri out the door.

* * *

It wasn't that Victor didn't take this seriously, it was just in Victors eyes he wasn't a coach yet. It wasn't official. But it would be after Hot Springs on Ice when he would find out who his student would be. Victor viewed this time as a leisurely practice, he'd taught them the programs. All they had to do at this stage was practice, practice, practice, with some input from Victor here and there. Yurio didn't need as much help as Yuuri, not since he'd discovered his agape. Yuuri had improved, Victor had shown him all he could and he knew he was having secret practice sessions with Yurio to land the quad Salchow. There wasn't much for him to do. Besides...he wasn't the one skating, so he didn't need the rest that the other two did. So it didn't matter if he went out to enjoy the night life….if he was a little late to practice. If he had a drink or two to drown his sorrows and drown the fact that the Yuuri he'd met at the banquet had been quite intoxicated and not at all himself, and the Yuuri he was in Japan with had either changed his mind about him, or hadn't been that interested anyway. All of his advances had been rebuffed. So he'd pulled back a little. He'd started to figure Yuuri out. He'd need to be patient. Draw him out.

It had been hard at first. He'd cried that first night, he'd been so excited to see Yuuri again. There had been a spark there at the banquet , but he hadn't gotten the Japanese skaters number. Then he'd seen the video and suddenly…he'd felt inspired again. He knew he could help Yuuri. Help him surpass him. He had done…shown…..spoken…what Victor hadn't been able to in his hollow and empty state, with his performance of Victors program. But when he'd arrived, the Yuuri he'd met was completely different. Adorably shy. But he would barely look at Victor and that first night he'd slammed the door in his face, refused to let him in. Victor had just wanted to get to know him, but he'd been shut out. It had hit him suddenly. He was alone in a country where he didn't speak the language, everything was strange to him. His things where in boxes around him and Yuuri was the only one he could communicate with at the time. He had no friends or family, his unforgiving coach was back in Russia and would only say he'd told him so if he'd called him. He'd put his career on the line, and it had not been what he'd expected. No warm embrace. He was alone. So he'd done what he so rarely did…he'd cried. But he'd watched Yuuri's video, watched the banquet videos…looked at the photos. It had reassured him. Reminded him why he was here. So he'd hugged Makkachin close and fallen asleep pondering how to get close to Yuuri. He knew it wouldn't be easy.

And so Victor spent most nights before he slept poring over the photos. Reliving the night. Anticipating the moment Yuuri would finally let him in…finally be with him. But it was hard. And he was impatient. It took everything he had to remain calm, to keep a lid on his emotions. To try to give Yuuri what he needed. And he'd decided to make the most of this strange new place, with excellent food and drink. So Victor went out. He enjoyed himself, he tried every new food he could find and he fell asleep with memories twining their way through his brain…his dreams…he felt certain the slow and steady approach would work. But it would take time. So sometimes he comforted himself with memories and photos of the two of them together, dancing…Yuuri holding his face so tenderly. And sometimes he enjoyed an alcoholic beverage. Or two. Or three. He was a 27 year old man dammit! But then he'd made a mistake.

He'd always been impulsive and he'd stupidly agreed with the Hot Springs on Ice event. Then he'd even more stupidly agreed to do whatever the winner wanted. He hadn't realised the mistake he'd made until Yurio found his agape. And Yuuri still had not found his Eros. Not really. Victor had seen his Eros up close and personal and his pork cutlet bowl Eros was not it. There was a very real chance he'd be going back to Russia. He'd never have the chance to unlock Yuuri, to get him to open up…to grow close to him. And it would all be his own fault. So he went out and he had a drink or two, and he came home and he looked at the photos and he slept and he worried and he repeated the whole process. The photos and videos and memories…they weren't enough to block out the worry. He needed something stronger.

So he'd decided to take a little trip, he needed to get away for a little while. Relax. Unwind. Eat some food and drink the strongest alcohol he could find. But he may have gotten...a little lost.

* * *

The train ride had been uncomfortable. Yurio spent the entire time pacing like a caged tiger and muttering in Russian while Yuuri tried to placate him. He understood why the youth was upset. Victor had been dragging Yurio with him to show him all the sights, and he'd taken a trip and left the teen behind. Yuuri suspected there was a brotherly relationship there and the teen felt a little abandoned by Victor. He didn't usually have a problem with Victor going out for food. Although this was a little more than just going for food. As soon as the train had pulled in to the station Yurio had grabbed Yuuri by the arm and started hauling him down the platform to the station. He'd immediately zeroed in on the red light district and set off at a fast pace, dragging Yuuri behind him.

"We're getting close" Yurio growled and Yuuri looked around in bewilderment.

"How can you tell?" he asked, bewildered.

"That's why" Yurio smirked, pointing and Yuuri peered through the crowd. He couldn't see anything but….

"VKUSNO" Yuuri heard the Russian loud and clear. Yuuri looked to the side to see Yurio scowling evilly. He swallowed. _Run Victor….run._

"GET HIM" Yurio yelled and charged off.

"Hey Yurio, wait!" Yuuri shouted, chasing after the teenager. _Damn he moves quick._ Yuuri came to a skidding halt to see Victor on the ground, Yurio on his back having obviously tackled him to the ground.

"Found you. You're supposed to be coaching us, not taking tourist trips to get drunk" Yurio seethed. "You didn't even ask us to come along. RUDE" Yurio yelled in Victors ear.

"Aw Yurio, don't be upset. I didn't leave you behind on purpose….it was an impulsive decision" Victor slurred. Yurio made a sound of disgust.

"Story of your life" the teenager muttered before getting off of Victor and then hauling the older man up to a standing position. Well… _it's more like a leaning position._ Yuuri observed as he watched Victor sway on his feet, before propping himself up against Yurio who scowled even deeper but didn't shove him off as Yuuri had expected.

"We're going home. Yuuri. Bring him" Yurio said imperiously while Yuuri gaped at the teenagers use of the word 'home'.

"Yuuri? Yuuri's here?!" Victor said excitedly, eyes darting around until he spotted him. "YUUUUUURRRIIII" Victor threw himself at Yuuri, arms going around his neck, bodies flush. Yuuri immediately felt his face catch fire.

"V-v-v-Victor" Yuuri stuttered, trying to escape the Russian's hold but failing miserably. _Not that I really want to escape…but um…uh…._

"Yurio!" Victor called excitedly.

"What now?" Yurio turned to the older boys.

"You look so cute when you pout Yurio" Victor cooed at him. Yuuri watched Yurio's face contort in anger and immediately tried to defuse the situation.

"I AM NOT CUTE" he yelled.

"Okay, Victor, before someone gets hurt….we're going to go home now okay?"

"But I don't want to go home"

"Yeah well…you have to. Come willingly or I don't know what Yurio will do" Yuuri said whispering the last part directly in to Victors ear. Yuuri raised a hand and ran it through his hair. Victor let go of Yuuri with one arm, using the other to hold Yuuri close to his side while he flapped his free arm at a seething Yurio who was in the process of buying a very large cup of coffee for their drunk friend.

"That's what I was going to tell you Yurioooooo!" Victor slurred.

"I don't care. Move." Yurio said, trying to shove Victor towards the station. The next thing Yuuri knew Victors hand was in his hair, pushing it back from his face.

"Yuuri looks so sexy with his hair pushed back. Don't you think Yurio?" Yurio made a choking noise.

"I KNEW IT" he screeched but before Yuuri could ask Yurio what he knew Victor proceeded with his drunken rambling.

"Yurio, Yurio! Tell Yuuri he looks sexy with his hair pushed back. I know you agree" Victor practically sang.

"Um….I don't think I should let you watch Netflix anymore Victor" Yuuri muttered. His face was on fire, but on the inside he was squealing. Victor was touching him. He was drunk. He'd be too drunk to remember that Yuuri hadn't retreated from the touch, so just this once…he felt like he could enjoy it without making things weird. He ignored the part of him that wondered if Victor only thought this _because_ he was drunk. Yuuri glanced at Yurio to see the teenager looking apoplectic. The boy pointed a finger in Victors face, and Victors eyes crossed as he tried to look at it.

"You. Move. Now. We are going home. If you get this drunk again, I will stab you with my skates." Victor was mindlessly nodding along with Yurio, then started to frantically shake his head.

"Oh…I don't feel so good" Victor groaned.

"Drink this. All of it" Yurio commanded, handing Victor the coffee.

"But I don't want to" Victor whined. He stopped when the teenager glared at him. He took the cup from the boy and started to sip it, slumping against Yuuri. _I really shouldn't be enjoying this._ Yuuri thought as he wrapped an arm around Victors waist and started to lead him towards the station, supporting him the entire way. Yurio in the lead, stomping ahead and frequently turning to shout something at Victor in Russian.

"I didn't Yurio" Victor whined, lapsing in to English. "It's not just because of the banquet, you don't understand" Victor groaned. Yuuri frowned. _What's he talking about?_ Yuuri turned to the younger Russian, but he responded in his native tongue rather than English, and Victor didn't lapse again.

They made it to the train station, Yuuri staggering along supporting Victor. It took twice as long as it should have. Once or twice Victor slipped away from Yuuri to chase after a stray cat, or pet someone's dog, or because he'd seen something interesting and Yurio would have to chase after him, complaining that he was 'pretty fast for a drunk guy', and wrestle him back to Yuuri while the Russian wailed, "But I want to pet the kittttyyyyy, so fluuuffffyyy" "But dooooggggyyyy!" "ooooh pretty colours" drawing strange looks and probably waking up everyone in a 5 mile radius. Not to mention Victor seemed to think he knew the way, and kept trying to lead them in the wrong direction. Yurio would have none of it and Yuuri learned that Victor in actual fact, had a terrible sense of direction and frequently got lost. Which might explain why he'd said he was going out to his favourite local ramen bar and had ended up in a red light district over an hour away.

Yuuri was fairly certain Yurio had been moments away from punching the older Russian when he kept stopping to try to get Yurio take a photo of he and Yuuri.

"But I want a photo with Yuuuuurrriiiii" Victor wailed, before launching a sneak attack on the teenager and managing to snap a selfie of the two of them. Yuuri had quickly grabbed Victor.

"We'll take one tomorrow or something, come on Victor, it's late". Yuuri had placated.

"But…but….but…."

"NO BUTS. You come right now or no more ramen bar for you" Yurio had threatened and Victor had immediately fallen in to a sulk and complied.

Victor had settled down on the train, seeming to sober up the more coffee he drank and the more he sat quietly. Yuuri sat opposite Victor, keeping an eye on the man in case he tried to do anything else ridiculous. But the Russian just sat, gazing back at him. Yurio sat further away from the two of them, claiming Victor's 'fumes' where nauseating and he was too young to get drunk let alone second hand drunk. The train ride passed quickly and they soon found themselves back in Hasetsu. The sun had just started to rise as they'd been on the train, meaning it was around 4am. By the time they'd made it back home it was gone 5.

Yurio frog marched Victor to his room, where the semi drunk man immediately collapsed face first in bed. Yuuri watched from the doorway as Yurio angrily pulled the blankets over Victor, muttering the word 'idiot' under his breath and what he was 99% sure where Russian swear words. Yurio rummaged in one of Victors bags for a moment or two and then threw a packet of aspirin at him. It landed on the floor beside him. Yurio angrily thumped down a glass of water with it and Yuuri had to fight to hide his smile.

"Do not come crying to me in the morning when you're sick da?!" He snapped at the unconscious man before flicking out the light. Makkachin looked like he was going to go sleep with his master until Yurio clicked his fingers at him and snapped, "Come Makkachin. Leave him to suffer...alone" rather evilly. The poodle trotted along after the teenager without a backward glance. Yuuri gazed at Victors sleeping….or rather passed out form for longer than he would ever admit, pondering what the two Russian's could have been talking about.


	2. Chapter Two: Time Flies

_**A/N: Hey guys!**_

 _ **It's time for snapshot number 2! This one is a bit more serious, but hopefully still a little bit funny!**_

* * *

 **v-nikiforov :** _Time flies so fast._

 **yuri-plisetsky : **You're not seriously using _this_ as a sentimental photo!?

 **v-nikiforov : **Why not? It's adorable!

 **yuri-plisetsky : **Idiot.

Victor gazed at the photo he'd just uploaded to Instagram. It was an old photo, in it, he and Yuuri where sitting on a train facing each other, the sun just rising and bathing the carriage in a rosy, golden glow. Victor had to admit he looked a little the worse for wear, he'd been going from incredibly drunk to only mildly drunk, and it wasn't a flattering look for him. He knew what Yurio was getting at with his comment. Yurio and Yuuri had gone all the way to Fukuoka to drag him back to Hasetsu after his accidental field trip and he'd been very, very drunk. Yuuri and Yurio had been very, very unhappy with him, although Yurio had been more vocal about it.

He'd been especially furious when he'd realised Victors budding feelings for Yuuri. Victor had developed a slight crush on him at the banquet, and there had definitely been a spark between the two of them...ever since the banquet, and in those first few days it had started to grow bigger and bigger. Which was mildly terrifying for Victor, as he'd never felt such things for anyone before. He hadn't been entirely sure how to deal with it, especially with Yuuri seemingly oblivious to all advances he might make. Yurio had thought Victor had only come to Japan because he thought Yuuri was hot, _slightly true...it was a small factor. A very small factor. Tiny. Minute._ And Yurio had seen how the two had acted together at the banquet. Yurio had thought Victor was just…following up on that. _I was...but that wasn't the whole reason. He...inspired me._

He'd had to explain when he was sober, because when he'd been drunk he hadn't been able to articulate what he'd wanted to say, and he wasn't entirely sure he was even speaking Russian at one point. It was all a bit of a blur. Yurio had then seen for himself, after watching the two interact. After watching Victor. Yurio knew Victor, knew how he acted, and the Victor he'd been starting to see in Hasetsu with Yuuri...was a Victor that he'd never seen before. Victor knew it hurt the teenager to lose Victor, who'd been a constant presence for a good portion of his life, but under all the grumbling and threats...Victor knew Yurio didn't begrudge him at all.

The worst reaction of the two had been Yuuri. He felt like Yuuri had just been disappointed with him and it had been the worst feeling in the world. He'd almost rather have had the Japanese skater shout at him like Yurio, but instead Yuuri had not said a word. Just...silently disapproved. After all, they'd only had half a day's training that day as they'd all ended up sleeping in and Victor had been so hungover he'd been collapsed in a corner of the rink and no use to anyone by the time he'd dragged himself there long after Yuuri and Yurio. Moaning at the slightest loud noise, much to Yurio's evil delight. Victor couldn't help but smile at the photo though, at the memories it brought back.

Yurio had taken it when he and Yuuri hadn't been looking. The teenager had sat further down the train from them. Either because he was angry at Victor or because he thought they needed space, or both. Or perhaps he'd done it specifically for the photo, you could never tell with Yurio, either way Victor didn't buy the excuses Yurio had tersely tossed out before he'd stomped away. As he and Yuuri had gazed at each other during a lull in their conversation, Yurio had snapped the photo with neither of them the wiser. Victor remembered Yurio giving it to him.

* * *

 **Yuri Plisetsky:** Here. I hope you have a hangover and your head is splitting.

 _Victor squinted at the message curiously from his foetal position in bed, there was an image attached. Unfortunately Yurio's hopes where reality and he'd been grateful for the aspirin that had been left by his bed. Victor hadn't been sure who had left it, but from the way everything had seemingly been thrown down rather than neatly placed, Victor had to assume it was Yurio, and he had felt a rush of affection for the younger boy. Victor clicked open the message, and a photograph greeted him. Victor's face immediately broke in to a joyful smile. Yurio had taken a photo of he and Yuuri. Victor didn't remember much but he remembered trying to get a photo with Yuuri, he'd wanted one so badly. Sure he had photos of the two of them dancing at the banquet, but that was a different Yuuri. Victor wanted a picture with_ this _Yuuri. Victor had taken a few photos of the three of them together, Yuuri had seemed more relaxed about taking a photo with Victor if Yurio was in it too, but he'd not been able to get the Japanese skater to take a photo with him, he always got flustered and escaped before Victor could take the snap. Victor loved this photo. It meant so much. He felt his heart swell with gratitude for Yurio._

 **Victor Nikiforov:** Yurio, I love it! Thank you! I can't believe you'd do that for me!

 **Yuri Plisetsky:** Calm down. You wouldn't stop whining about getting a photo and you looked pathetic. Now be quiet about it. And get your ass to the rink.

 _Victor was overcome with emotion. He wasn't sure how to respond to the teen, how to put it in to words..._

 **Victor Nikiforov:** Yurio….

 **Yuri Plisetsky:** Don't even think about hugging me. You hug me you die.

 **Victor Nikiforov:** I love you too Yurio!

* * *

Victor felt a little bit choked up at the memories. He couldn't remember everything from that night, but he had a feeling he'd embarrassed himself. Perhaps made a comment or done something that had made Yuuri uncomfortable. At the time the other man hadn't been used to Victor's presence, hadn't known how to let him in, or how to talk to him...or how to be close to him even just to take a photo. He hadn't been used to opening up and letting other people in. Not long after the photo that had gradually started to change. Yuuri had won Hot Springs on Ice and he and Victor had a heart to heart, and had grown closer and closer.

Hugs, touches….kisses. It had taken a while, Victor had used the slow and steady approach the entire time. But now…..Victor looked down at the gold ring on his finger, running his thumb over it. _Now he's mine and I am his._ Victor remembered a time when he hadn't thought he and Yuuri would have this…that they'd be this close. He didn't know that Yuuri didn't remember the banquet. Victor had thought Yuuri might have changed his mind or something. He'd been so worried, so upset at the thought he'd cried himself to sleep his first night in Hasetsu after looking back at his favourite photos from that night to give himself hope. But he'd soon understood Yuuri was a shy, quiet kind of person. He didn't let people in easily. He had emotional barriers. That had been fine. Victor was patient.

They'd come so far since this photo had been taken. Now Victor could hug Yuuri whenever he felt like it. Kiss him whenever he wanted to. And Yuuri would frequently initiate both himself, something that never failed to delight Victor. They fell asleep each night in each others arms. Victor had dreamed of getting to this stage with Yuuri….he'd pined for him for so long while the other man had been oblivious to Victors feelings as Victor had fallen more and more in love. But now everything was in the open. They loved each other. They where together. And Victor was so, so happy.

 _The finals start tomorrow. Yuuri is going to win his gold medal. I don't know what comes after that. But we'll be together. We'll always be together._

"Victor did you really just post a photo from the night of your drunken escapade in an attempt to be sentimental and romantic?" Yuuri's voice came from beside him.

"I _am_ sentimental and romantic….and adorable" Victor turned his head to the side and smiled in what he thought was a charming way.

"You where completely drunk. Yurio and I had to drag you home. You kept trying to wander off and trying to pet strange animals. This night wasn't cute. It wasn't romantic." Yuuri stated blandly.

"Oh? Tell me you didn't enjoy having me pressed to your side as you rescued me from a strange place, hmm?" Victor purred and Yuuri flushed instantly. Victor grinned in triumph. _I love making him blush...so adorable._

"I knew it! You used my drunkenness to get close to me, when you knew I wouldn't remember! Did you cop a feel?" Victor teased using the expression he'd learned from Leo after Chris had dared to grab Yuuri's ass, a fact Victor didn't like to remember it still incensed him. _Chris got to touch Yuuri intimately before I did. It wasn't fair. He knew how I felt about Yuuri! He did it on purpose. Stupid Chris._

Yuuri just spluttered at him, unable to form words for a moment or two and oblivious to Victors mental grumbling. _That's a yes...at least to the first part._

"It's still not a romantic photo!" Yuuri finally burst out.

"Oh but I think it is, it shows the beginnings of our relationship…how far we've come. And I love this photo. It's the first one of the two of us together." Victor nuzzled Yuuri's neck. As much as Victor loved the photos from the Banquet...Yuuri didn't remember that night, he only knew what he'd been told, so to Victor...this was the photo that counted as their first, and for Yuuri too.

Yuuri sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever you say" Victor smiled at him.

"I love you" he said, reaching out to cup Yuuris cheek.

"I love you too" Yuuri responded instantly, before leaning in and kissing Victor gently. When they finally pulled away, Victor snuggled in to his fiancé's arms, his face buried in Yuuri's neck. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter Three: Lock Screen

**sukeota3sisters:** They're totally cute! #Victuuri #VictorNikiforov #YuuriKatsuki

Yuuri looked at the photo he'd been tagged in and he felt his eye start to twitch. He was going to kill them. _I'm really doing it this time. I'm going to murder three 6 year olds. Enough is enough. Screw the skating otaku and how much they'll love it. If the caption wasn't enough the damn photo…..damnit._ Yuuri could see they where in he and Victor's room. Well…it was technically Victors room. After their kiss at the Cup of China, he and Victor had had a talk. Yuuri came back from the Cup of China with a silver medal and….a boyfriend. It had only been a couple days but it was still new and Yuuri still got a little bit overwhelmed that his idol….Victor Nikiforov, was his _boyfriend._ And as it turned out, Victor had had feelings for Yuuri for a while. He'd been _pining_ for him. _My skating must have quite an effect on him._ Yuuri thought fondly, as he recalled Victor telling him he'd seen him skate before that disastrous GPF final. Although during the conversation Yuuri had the distinct impression he was still missing something, Victor kept alluding to something and Yuuri had no idea what he was talking about, he really needed to remember to corner him and ask him.

But that was beside the point. Victor Nikiforov had feelings for him, Yuuri had been oblivious. Yuuri had thought his feelings where unrequited. That Victor was just a flirty kind of guy. But he had been wrong. So wrong. Victor had genuinely been coming on to him when he'd first arrived and Yuuri cringed every time he remembered running away from the man. Victor was in love with him and Victor was his boyfriend. It still gave him a thrill to think about it, and he may or may not have to pinch himself occasionally. The best part was, his entire family had seen _that_ kiss on TV. It was a sentence he'd never thought he'd think. But it was true. When they'd arrived back, his family and friends had all rightly assumed that they where now _together._ And they'd been happy for him. Embarrassingly so in some cases. Minako had cried when they told her before they'd left to come home. _Cried. Again._ Because she'd cried when she pounced on them afterwards.

So yes, he and Victor where together. An item. A _thing_. Boyfriends. _Whatever_. But Yuuri didn't particularly want his personal relationship splashed all over the skating otaku blogs, all over social media and all over the skating world. It was still so new and it was his…and Victors. He knew it would be impossible to keep the entire thing out of the spotlight, there where photographers and fans with camera phones at every competition, and Victor was incredibly overjoyed with his new boyfriend and wanted to post a million photos a day to Instagram of the two of them together, or of Yuuri. Yuuri had to reign the Russian in more than once. But this…this crossed a line. Sure it was a cute photo…. _adorable, one might say. But that was a private moment between Victor and I and….and how did they even take it anyway?! And then to put it all over Instagram…I mean…everyone saw the kiss. Everyone knows or assumes but…but that's not the point!_ Yuuri ground his teeth.

"YUUUURRRIIIII LOOK THE TRIPLETS POSTED THIS ADORABLE PHOTO OF US, I LOVE IT!" Victor burst in to the room with his phone out frantically tapping the photo on his phone screen just in case Yuuri had no idea where he was supposed to be looking. Victor shoved his phone under Yuuri's nose.

"Look! I made it my lock screen, and my home screen, _and_ the little photo that comes up when you call me" Victor said proudly. Yuuri sighed, feeling his irritation fade away. How could he stay annoyed when it made Victor so happy? Plus….it was a really adorable photo. Victor settled on the bed behind Yuuri and wrapped his arms around him, his chin resting on his boyfriends shoulder.

"What's wrong? You don't like it?" Victor murmured.

"No….I love the photo. I just…." Yuuri wasn't sure how to word it but Victor seemed to know what he wanted to say.

"It was a moment just for us" Victor finished his sentence. Yuuri nodded.

"But I guess if they hadn't posted it we wouldn't have such a nice photo of the two of us right?" Yuuri said, brushing his mood aside. Yuuri gazed down at the photo, looking at it properly. He and Victor where in Victors room…the room they'd been sharing ever since they'd returned from the Cup of China. The hotels had already been booked for the next few competitions and they couldn't change it to a double bed, so they'd be sleeping separately for a while unless they pushed the beds together. So they'd been making the most of being able to comfortably sleep together, wrapped in each others arms. Yuuri was still wary of flaunting his relationship around his parents, so he would sneak in to Victors room…or Victor would sneak in to his and they'd fall asleep, snuggled together.

Yuuri realised the photo had to have been taken the day before. He remembered the moment vividly.

He and Victor had soaked in a relaxing bath. Talking about anything and everything. Yuuri had never felt more relaxed. They'd started out sitting separately but had slowly drifted closer and closer until Yuuri was resting back against Victors chest with the Russians arms around him as they'd enjoyed the soothing water. Victor had idly been stroking Yuuri's hair and Yuuri had warmed at the gesture. Eventually they'd torn themselves away from the bath and retreated to their rooms to get ready for bed. Yuuri had quietly crept in to Victors room in his pyjamas to see Victor dressed and sitting on the bed towel drying his hair. Victor hadn't noticed him yet and Yuuri had found himself drifting closer and closer, and then, almost like that time not long after their conversation on the beach, Yuuri had found himself reaching out to touch Victors hair without realising he was doing it. Yuuri had instantly flushed as Victor had stopped moving and turned to look at him.

"I um…..I just uh..I like your hair" Yuuri had stammered pathetically, Victor had just smiled.

"I like yours too….so beautiful. So silky" Victor had murmured as he reached out to touch it. "But you never comb it properly" Victor had scolded him gently.

"What do you…."

"You leave it sticking out everywhere, if you combed it properly it wouldn't." Victor informed him, with a teasing smile. "Sit" Victor had patted the bed and Yuuri had sat down on the edge dumbly, his feet resting on the floor. He had watched Victor get up and retrieve his comb from a side table, before making his way back to the bed. Yuuri could see Victors toned and lightly muscled body moving enticingly under the snug shirt and he had swallowed and shut his eyes. _I mean really...we're going to be sleeping why does he need such a tight shirt?_ Yuuri'd thought. He had felt the bed dip as Victor returned, and then warmth as Victor had scooted up behind Yuuri, close but not quite touching. Yuuri opened his eyes and turned had his head slightly to see Victor kneeling up behind him. Victor had ever so gently turned his head to face forwards.

"I love every part of you Yuuri. Your arms…your hands…your eyes….your lips…your hair." Victor had said softly in his ear. "I love it when it's messy and sticking out all over the place, like it usually is. I love it when you hide it under your beanie hat. I love it when it's rumpled from sleep. But my favourite is how you wear your hair to skate. Not because it's neatly combed and tidy. But because it's brushed back from your face, and I can see you clearly. Every emotion, every thought. There's no hiding under your messy hair." Victor had said, before kissing him lightly on the cheek. Victor had then started to carefully and gently comb Yuuri's hair. Brushing it back and away from his face, so his bangs weren't hiding him anymore. Yuuri had felt so at peace, so relaxed at Victors actions. So loved from such a small yet intimate gesture. He'd closed his eyes, relaxing entirely and revelling in Victors touch. He'd been sad when it had been over, but Victor had kissed him sweetly, placing the comb aside, and then settled in to bed. Yuuri had followed, and Victor had tugged him down and under the blankets. Pulling Yuuri towards him and gazing in to his eyes.

"There. I can see you properly now" Victor had said, stroking his cheekbone. Victor had kissed him sweetly at first, until Yuuri had deepened the kiss. They'd fallen asleep with their arms wrapped tightly around each other. Yuuri's head resting on Victors chest. Victors face buried in Yuuri's hair, one hand cupping Yuuri's head.

Looking at the photo now, Yuuri could see himself, relaxed, happy, his eyes shut as he enjoyed Victors ministrations. But he could also see Victor, and Yuuri choked up at the expression on the other mans face. Victor was looking at him softly, his eyes….his eyes where filled with love. His love for Yuuri. You couldn't miss it. Yuuri thought that this photo would forever kill any inner doubts Yuuri had about Victor and his feelings for him. Any time Yuuri worried Victor didn't feel as much for him as he did for Victor, any time Yuuri's inner voice tried to tell him Victor could never really love him, he would just need to look at this photo to prove himself wrong. Because you could see from Victors gentle hands how he felt about Yuuri, and the love in Victors eyes was a tangible thing as he gazed at Yuuri a gentle smile on his face. Yuuri sniffed surreptitiously.

"I love it too Victor" Yuuri said quietly.

Victor perked back up at Yuuri's words. Pleased that Yuuri wasn't upset about the photo. Yuuri could practically feel his boyfriends heart shaped smile radiating from him.

"You should make it your lock screen too!" Victor decided. Yuuri flushed.

"Um….I already have a lock screen"

"Oh?" Victor tried to get a look at his face as Yuuri turned his head to hide the flush. "Let me see" Victor demanded making a grab for Yuuri's phone. Yuuri wasn't fast enough and soon enough the Russian had it clutched tightly in his hand. He pressed the centre button and Yuuri shifted nervously.

"Oh Yuuri" Victor said before launching himself at his boyfriend. Yuuri figured Victor might be surprised by his choice of lock screen.

Yuuri's phone fell to the bed. The lock screen shining brightly up, showcasing a photo that Yuuri had to have taken himself, somehow without Victor ever being aware. A photo of Victors face tucked in to Yuuri's chest and sound asleep, with Yuuri smiling softly down at him, his fingers speared throughout Victors hair...holding the Russian close.


	4. Chapter Four: Summer Lovin

**v-nikiforov:** _Summer loving! I miss the beach!_

 **yuri-plisetsky:** Get a room.

 **v-nikiforov:** ;)

 **yuri-plisetsky:** You're so gross.

Victor was prevented from replying by the bedroom door slamming open and his fiancé stomping in.

"Victor!" _oh…he's definitely seen the photo._ "What is this?" Yuuri thrust his phone under Victors nose.

"It's a photo of us from back in the Summer! When we where young, and in love, but the other didn't know it" Victor crooned at him. Yuuri's eyes narrowed. He knew what Victor meant. They'd each had feelings for the other, but Yuuri was oblivious to Victors feelings for him and didn't think the Russian returned them, whereas Victor wasn't entirely sure how Yuuri felt and had adopted a slow and steady approach to get him to open up. They'd grown closer that summer, hugging and touching without thinking about it. It had become second nature. Yuuri actually really liked the photo but he wasn't going to admit that to Victor right then.

"Stop being so dramatic. Did you have to share it with the entire skating world Victor?" Yuuri asked evenly. "How did you even get this photo anyway?"

"Minako took it and sent it to me!" Victor said excitedly. "She just found it in her camera roll, I had to share it!" Yuuri sighed and pinched his nose. Yuuri much preferred to keep his private life private, whereas Victor wanted everyone and anyone to know that Yuuri was his and his alone. He couldn't resist frequently posting photos of the two of them. It drove Yuuri mad. There had been much debate about the rings and what they meant, but between that, the kiss, and all of Victors photos the media was soon crowing about their engagement and trying to pry in to their business. Something Yuuri, as a private person, really didn't enjoy. _Sometimes I really just want to channel Yurio and smack him one. Just…..on the arm or something._ Yuuri amended his thoughts hastily.

Victors phone buzzed and he glanced down to see incoming messages.

 **Yurio:** Hey, no comeback to my comment?

 **Yurio:** Oh wait. I know.

 **Yurio:** Yuuri totally just saw the photo and he's murdering you right now right?

 **Victor:** Murdering me with love ;)

 **Yurio:** GROSS. Too much information.

 **Yurio:** When will someone teach you that sharing isn't always caring?!

Victor chuckled.

"What?" Yuuri asked him, trying to peer at his phone.

"Nothing!" Victor said quickly. Too quickly. Yuuri and Yurio had bonded more and become closer since Yuuri had joined them at their rink in St. Petersburg. Yuuri was now well versed in Yurio speak and he was well aware of how much the teenager cared about both he and Victor. Although if he and Yuuri had an argument Victor found himself out numbered and being yelled at by an angry Yurio. _He always takes Yuuri's side, it's so unfair._ Victor grumbled mentally. But he couldn't begrudge the teen. Victor had never been in a proper relationship before and he and Yurio where both aware that if anyone screwed it up, it would be Victor given his track record. Yurio was just worried Victor would do something and then he'd have no Yuuri anymore. Victor and Yuuri had become a supportive team to the boy that they all knew he desperately wanted to keep. It was like they where his parents, a fact the teen hated admitting.

Yuuri was constantly berating Victor for teasing the teenager, embarrassing him and 'grossing' him out with their relationship but Victor was well aware that Yurio was often reassured by the 'sickeningly' cute photos Victor sometimes shared. Teasing Yurio was Victors way of showing affection to the boy, it was one of the few ways he'd allow affection to be shown. Victor hadn't quite managed to get him used to hugging yet. It was also his way of trying to reassure the teen that he and Yuuri's relationship wouldn't take either of them from him.

"Oh my God Victor. Stop tormenting Yurio." Yuuri threw his hands up in the air and walked in to their living room. Throwing himself down on the couch. He could hear Victor laughing from the bedroom.

 **Yurio:** Do you need help killing Victor?

 **Yurio:** Or do you want me to hack in to his account and take the photo down, he has the same password for everything.

 **Yurio:** Idiot.

Yuuri smiled at the boys gruff thoughtfulness. Yurio wasn't touchy feely, he had trouble showing his affection and he often felt uncomfortable when affection was shown to him. Yuuri had been similar at one point, at least with Victor. But Yurio understood completely how Yuuri felt about keeping his private life private.

 **Yuuri:** No, it's fine. I actually kind of like the photo.

 **Yuuri:** I just wish he'd told me first so I didn't get blindsided by people teasing me about it.

Yuuri had no idea what people where talking about when they'd started asking him about it…teasing him about it. Mila had shown him on her phone before he'd left the rink. He'd stayed later than Victor to get some extra practice in with Yurio. He understood Victor wanted to share his happiness with the world, and Yuuri was working on it but it still made him a little uncomfortable. Phichit had been the same way, everything had to go on Instagram.

Yuuri took his phone out and studied the photo. _Okay so….Victors thousands of followers have seen me half naked. No big deal. I mean before basically no-one had except for my mom, my family…Victor obviously and some friends. But now my half naked body is all over the internet. No big deal. It's fine._ Yuuri took deep breaths. _Stop being stupid Yuuri it's not like it's a big deal…besides Victors half naked too and his fangirls will just photoshop you out when they re-share the image._

Yuuri remembered the day vividly. It had been one of the hottest days of the summer, and Victor and Yuuri had taken a day off from training to enjoy the weather. They'd gone to the beach with Makkachin, Minako, Yuuko and Mari to bask in the sun and cool off in the sea. It had been a perfect day. Yuuri and Victor had opened up to each other, and become close after their talk on that very beach. Yuuri's childhood crush…okay….always crush on Victor transforming in to something more with each day. Yuuri had caught himself staring at Victors bare, fit…taut….firm…..torso, more than once and had to rip his gaze away before the Russian noticed. It had turned out later that Victor had been doing the same to him. Except Victor didn't flush guiltily every single time.

The two of them had been working up a sweat, throwing a ball for Makkachin, playing chase with him, wrestling in the sand with him. They'd spent hours running around with the poodle, both on the sand and in the shallows. The poodle loved jumping at the oncoming waves and Victor and Yuuri had joined in, lost in the joy of feeling the sun on their skin, the sand below their feet and the cooling spray of the sea. By the end of it, they'd been sweaty, covered in sand and salt water and badly in need of a break. Yuuri and Victor had plopped down to the sand, laying back and trying to catch their breath. They'd gazed up at the clear, blue sky, and Yuuri had realised he'd never felt more relaxed. After a while, Victor had climbed to his feet, heading towards the beach showers.

"I need to cool off! Besides, the combination of sea, sweat and sand isn't pleasant" Victor had said. "Come join me!" He'd called, gesturing at Yuuri. Yuuri had sighed and heaved himself to his feet, following at a much slower pace than Victor. Not least because he was admiring the muscles playing across his back….and his incredible ass. Victor had made a beeline for the showers, practically throwing himself at the thing. The sea water had been warmed by the sun, and the shower was likely the only way to cool off on the entire beach at that point. Victor had enthusiastically turned the water on, relishing in the feel of cold, clean water agains his skin.

"Ah, so good! Hurry up Yuuri! You're missing out!" Victor had called, turning to face him, one hand on his hip, the other waving at him before he brought it to his head to run his hand through his hair. Yuuri's mouth had gone dry. Victor was just standing there….water…..flowing down the planes of his stomach. _It was quite the uh….view._ He remembered.

Yuuri had shaken himself out of his stupor, realising he'd stopped and had rushed in to the shower quickly, hoping the water would hide and cool off his red face. Yuuri had stood with his face turned up towards the showerhead, which was why he hadn't seen Victor reach across and tickle him. Yuuri had immediately started to giggle.

"Wha-wha-what are you doing?!" Yuuri gasped out between laughs.

"You where too tempting a target" Victor practically cackled, continuing his merciless assault.

"G-g—get off" Yuuri laughed hysterically, trying to twist away.

"Oh, you still have sand in your hair" Victor exclaimed and the tickling had stopped as Victor reached out quick as a flash and started to rub his fingers through Yuuri's hair. Yuuri had been in the middle of laughing when it happened and it took him a moment to register what was going on. It felt so good, the sun beating down, the cool water, laughing and joking with Victor, Victors hands gently working through Yuuri's hair to get the sand out. Yuuri felt so relaxed with Victor. Rather than stiffening up or running away like he would have before he just continued to grin, and then he burst in to laughter again. Makkachin had followed the two of them and was jumping up trying to catch the spray from the shower in his mouth, and inadvertently taking a shower himself. Or rather…stealing Victors as the man had leaned mostly out of it to help Yuuri. Yuuri had looked up at Victor and caught sight of him properly.

"You can't talk!" Yuuri had exclaimed as he'd spotted sand liberally dusting Victors hair. Yuuri had reached out without a second thought and started to mimic what Victor was doing to him, gently trying to return the favour.

"If you're going to wash my hair, then it's only fair that I wish yours" Yuuri had chuckled, not thinking twice about the seemingly flirty nature of his words. He and Victor had spent far longer than necessary in that shower, once they'd worked he sand out of each others hair they'd spent a few minutes laughing at the way their hair stuck up. That had descended in to them both trying to ruffle each others hair at the same time, trying to make the others hair stand up in the most ridiculous way. Makkachin jumping up at them, wanting to be involved.

Yuuri smiled at the memory and looked up as he heard footsteps padding in to the living room.

"Want to go recreate this photo?" Yuuri asked, with a smirk and a nod in the direction of the bathroom. Victor smirked back.

"I can think of a way to improve it" he said, grabbing Yuuri by the hand and dragging him after him.


	5. Chapter Five: Such A Cute Kitty!

**Yuri+angels10:** _Such a cute kitty! #meow_

Yuri had been so close to making his escape. His eyes had constantly been monitoring the area and his fan club hadn't been in sight. He'd demanded Yakov check him in because he had a narrow window before the Yuri Angels made an appearance and he wanted to slip away to his room without being manhandled by them. He'd been so close too. But in that split second he'd turned to Yakov, he'd taken his eye off the ball and now he was paying for it. He'd walked straight in to them, and they'd immediately started to squeal at him, the words 'Yurochka' and 'photo' being the most alarming. He couldn't see an escape. They where blocking him in. He was tired, and he just wanted to go to his room and relax. But he saw the next few hours of his life playing out and he didn't like the look of it. _I'll get rid of them._ He thought resolutely. Determined to get some peace.

"You V-"

"Yuri Plistesky, we do not use such unattractive words" Lilia barked from behind him, cutting him off before he'd barely finished the first letter of the word. _Damnit. I didn't know she was right there...but she didn't know what I was going to say!_ Lilia had been putting plenty of time and effort in to 'refining' him, making him a 'gentleman', a 'prima ballerina'. He scowled as his fans giggled at him. _She can't do anything about my face though...resting bitch face is a real problem._ He resisted the urge to smirk in case it gave his fans the wrong idea. After contemplating the situation for a moment or two, he decided to make a run for it, but the thought had barely cleared his mind when he felt Lilia's hand clamp down on his shoulder. _It's like she's psychic._

"They've come all this way to see you Yuri, isn't that sweet?" Lilia said, steel behind her light tone. Yuri growled in response.

"Yurochka, we brought you another pair of kitty ears, we know you keep losing them! Sill you! So absent minded!" one of his fans said, holding out a pair of white cat ears. Yuri looked at them like they where going to bite him at any given moment.

"Yuraaaaaa we need to take a new photo for the Facebook page!" Another fan said. Yuri started to mutter under his breath, he really couldn't help himself. Lilia's hand tightened on his shoulder in response, until it was almost painful.

"Ah what a thoughtful gesture. So adorable. Go on Yuri, take them. They won't bite" Yuri knew there was no point arguing with her, and deep down Yuri really didn't want to disappoint Lilia. She had become the closest thing he had to a mother in the months she'd spent helping to train him. He owed her a lot. So if she said to take the kitty ears...He sighed and reached for the cat ears. His fans squealed. The girl holding them started to jump up and down as she screeched.

"No, no, let me, let me!" Yuri resisted the urge to roll his eyes and curse at her. Lilia gave him a gentle shove forward, he looked at her over his shoulder and she raised an eyebrow. He bowed his head towards the girl with the cat ears resignedly. He felt her gently, reverently place the cat ears on his head. _This might not be…so bad…._

"I TOUCHED HIS HAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIRRRR" the girl screeched in his ear making him wince. _I was wrong. This is the worst...and now I'm deaf in one ear._ He looked pleadingly at Lilia, surely he'd suffered enough. For it's worth she did look almost sympathetic. She leaned in.

"They are your fans. All they want is a photo or two, you are no longer the Russian Punk. You are the Russian Fairy. You are beautiful. Inside and out. Remember that" she whispered. He sighed again. _I don't want to be beautiful if it means I have to put up with this crap._ He thought petulantly.

"Can't I take photos with them tomorrow?" Yuri asked hopefully. Any glimmer of sympathy died a quick and painless death in Lilia's eyes.

"No. Have fun" she said backing away slightly so she could make sure he behaved. _Don't leave me with them….what have I ever done to you…I made you piroshki!_ He wailed internally. _Victor doesn't have to put up with this crap...his fans are civil._

"You're such an cute Kitty Yurochka!" his fans squealed in perfect unison. _Do they practice that or something?_

"Beautiful" Lilia agreed from the sidelines. _Screw being a gentleman. My reputation is worth more than this. Even Victor said I was a kitten, I don't care if he was messing with me…I won't stand for this!_

"I AM A TIGER. THE RUSSIAN TIGER" he snarled defiantly, making sure to show teeth. His fans giggled. _Giggled. The injustice._

"Aw you're so cute when you're grumpy Yurochka!" they all screeched. One _pinched his cheek._ He choked, looking over at Lilia pleadingly. Her face was the definition of a parent doing something for your own good. He did a quick sweep of the hotel foyer, making sure no-one was documenting this humiliation. Satisfied he was alone with his misery, he turned back to his fans. He felt a glimmer of hope. They where distracted. His fans where too busy arguing over who got to take a photo with him first, like it mattered, to pay attention to what he was doing. This was his opening. His one chance to get away. To save himself. He glanced around again, noting Lilia had vacated her post. He felt a surge of triumph. _Quickly and quietly. No sudden moves. Don't draw their attention._ Carefully and quietly he started to back away…..until his back hit something solid. A person. He swallowed. _Please be the pork cutlet bowl...please be pork cutlet bowl...he'll help me. He's too soft hearted not to._

"Where do you think you're going Yuri?" He heard Lilia's stern voice and knew it was over. Before he could respond the girls grabbed him. He struggled to get free, but they had grips like iron. _This is why I try not to get too close to them, if I get within grabbing distance there's no escape. How do they get so strong anyway!?_

"Will you take a photo please?!" They begged Lilia, who agreed with a….. _smile!? How could I think she was a mother figure, she's evil. Only pure evil would smile at my torment!_ Yuri cursed her mentally as he found himself completely surrounded by his entire fan club. Lilia started to snap photos.

"Smile Yuri" Lilia said with a threatening tone hidden behind the smile. He tried. He knew he failed and he made a thumbs down at her to show his displeasure, to show he was unhappy with this situation, his fans in his personal space, clinging to him…..a last plea. A plea she ignored. Once Lilia had finished taking photos, Yuri once again tried to make his escape. He didn't get far.

"Where are you going Yurochka? We still need to get individual photos!" the gleeful shout was like a death toll in his head. _No….no more!_ He felt a fan latch on to each arm and he immediately started to struggle to freedom.

"Yuri stop struggling, it's rude" Lilia scolded from her position of safety. Yuri stilled and turned very slowly to level a glare at her. He opened his mouth to say something, something she would make him regret immensely, but was stopped when he was suddenly jerked to the right by the arm. Hard.

"Take a photo with me first Yurochka!" the girl exclaimed, hugging his arm tightly. He opened his mouth to snarl at her but was once again cut off. This time because he was jerked to the left by the arm. Harder.

"No, take a photo with me first!" the other girl demanded, she too was clutching his arm. _If they hold my arms any tighter, they'll cut off circulation. I could die. Squeezed to death by fangirls. How humiliating._

"No with me!" he was jerked to the right again.

"No me!" he was jerked to the left again.

"Me!" right.

"Me!" left.

 _I hate my life. Why me lord? All I've ever done is work hard. Tried my best. Is it so wrong to want to succeed? Why test me like this? Why make me suffer?_

"ME!" right.

"I SAW HIM FIRST!" left.

"I PUT THE CAT EARS ON HIS HEAD, HE LIKES ME BEST!" _yeah right._ He winced at the volume so close to his ears. The girls seemed to be about to descend in to a squabble so Yuri seized his chance. He lunged for freedom once again, but was jerked back by both girls vice like grip on his arms, both girls turning towards him to coo at him. He heard the snap of a camera.

"Yurochka's so adorable when he tries to run away, don't be so shy!" one of the girls giggled.

The girls holding him noticed one of the others was taking photos and they immediately posed. Yuri hung between them like a prized animal at the end of a hunt. _I'm even wearing animal print. Moron._ The one on his right slid her hands down to clutch his, while the one on the left kept his arm in a death grip…. _I mean….'hug'._ He tried for another lunge, thinking that with their loosened holds he might have a chance. But he was once again denied freedom as he was jerked backwards. The cameras stopped flashing. _I'm sorry, did my desperately trying to save myself stop becoming cute?_

"Now where were we?" the girl to his right said. _Oh no. Not again._

"I already told you, it's my turn first"

"No you didn't, I told _you-"_ the tugging started again. Left, right, left, right.

 _I feel sick. Someone end my suffering. So humiliating._

"Just take the damn photo both of you!" Yuri snarled, startling the girls out of their renewed argument.

"We _are_ co heads of the fan club…we should have a photo of the both of us with you….oh my God, you're so right Yurochka!" lefty said, thinking out loud.

"Aw you're so smart Yuraaa!" righty said.

"This is why we love you!" they screeched in sync. He scowled. _Kill me now. End this torment._

"Ready?" they asked him. He sighed. _Just get this over with._ He straightened up, shoving his hands in to his jacket pockets, the girls hugged an arm each. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't lose the cat ears. They'd miraculously reappear on his head. _At least my struggle was valiant._ Yuri consoled himself.

"Smiiiiilleeeeeeee" they shrieked. He scowled. They snapped the picture. They didn't release him. They started to argue over who would take a photo with him next…. _if I don't do something…I will die here. Humiliated and alone._ Yuri thought, in the back of his mind he knew he sounded like Victor, overdramatic about the smallest thing. But he was tired. Exhausted. He wanted food and he wanted his bed. He didn't want to stand here for the rest of the night while they argued over him, pulling him backwards and forwards like a toy….manhandling him. So he did what any sane person would.

"Look! There's JJ's Girls!" he shouted, pointing behind them all. His fans had a fierce rivalry with JJ's girls. They all spun. _Finally, their habit of doing everything in unison comes in handy._ Yuri turned to run but all of his visions of escape…of running to freedom crashed and burned…. _wait…those actually are JJ's girls._ He swallowed. _He's here…somewhere…lurking…watching my humiliation. He's probably live streaming it on Instagram._ Yuri had lost his opportunity to escape, his fans had looked in the wrong direction as he'd intended and hadn't spotted JJ's fans. Before Yuri could make a break for it he was grabbed by the arm.

"You're facing the wrong way Yurochka!" Yuri sagged in defeat. He stood, still as a statue, while four of his fans surrounded him for a photo. _At least they've stopped arguing over me._ He thought. He glanced around. He couldn't see the Canadian anywhere. JJ hadn't reared his ugly head. _He's not usually far from his fans, but it looks like he's not here. That's something at least._

"Wow, he's a popular one huh?" Yuri heard a feminine voice say over the squealing of his fans.

"Yuri's Angels are famous. They're quite enthusiastic." Yuri heard the familiar voice and he turned slowly. Dreading what he would see. Yuri saw a familiar face smirking at him.

 _My humiliation is is my fault. Speak it's name and it shall appear. Maybe I'm wrong...seeing things…I've had a very traumatic experience after all…_

He blinked hard. The Canadian was still there.

 _Fuck. Karma's a bitch._


	6. Chapter Six: Family Dinner

Yuri missed his grandpa. It had been a while since he'd last seen him and while training was going well it was exhausting, physically and mentally. It didn't help that he was living with Lilia and Yakov. They had become the closest thing Yuri had ever had to parents. His mother had hardly ever been there, leaving Yuri to nannies for the most part, although his grandpa took care of him whenever he could. He would come and watch his practices as often as he could. He tried to be there most days. But Yuri still spent a lot of time alone, and then a lot of time on the ice. When he'd moved to St. Petersburg to train under Yakov when his talent was discovered he saw even less of his grandpa and nothing of his mother. Yakov became the closest thing he had to a father. His rink mates his siblings. But since he and Yakov had moved in with Lilia, the woman became less and less the scary dragon lady always shouting at him, and more and more a mother figure to him. The realisation they where like parents to him had hit him hard. Brought unwanted memories to the surface, and made Yuri miss grandpa fiercely.

Lilia had seen him moping and asked him what was wrong.

"Nothing. I''m fine" he mumbled. She merely raised an eyebrow, waiting. He lasted a minute, maybe two. "I miss my grandpa" he mumbled quietly. Lilia seemed to soften.

"Why don't you make his Piroshki's hmm? It will be like he's here!" she suggested. Yuri considered the idea. His grandpa had given him the recipe so he could make them whenever he liked, but he didn't have the heart to make them without his grandpa. It was a tradition that his grandpa always make them for him. He'd even made Yuri pork cutlet bowl ones after he'd mentioned the food, and it must have taken him a while to get it right. The memory made him smile.

"That's….not a bad idea…" Yuri said slowly. He didn't want to take away from his tradition with his grandpa, didn't want his grandpa to think he didn't need him to make them anymore….but he missed him and the food always reminded him of his grandpa. _Besides, Lilia and Yakov might like it. They always eat so healthily, it's always green and gross and has no flavour. They might like a change._ Yuri thought decisively. "I'll make them for dinner" Yuri said excitedly. He didn't notice Lilia's face fall. He marched towards the kitchen, tying his hair up as he went, his cat following behind him. He needed to start right away.

Yuri surveyed the pristine kitchen, it didn't look it had ever been used. Yuri hadn't even been in there except to get a drink or a snack. They where always in the fridge and neatly labelled. When he came to breakfast, the food was already there, lunch and dinner where the same on days off. Dinner was usually take out on training days as they stayed at the rink late. Now that he thought about it, Yuri was fairly certain Lilia had someone to do the cooking. _Oh well. They can have the night off!_ He thought cheerily as he bustled around the kitchen gathering ingredients, scales, bowls and spoons. He followed his grandpa's instructions to make the dough. His cat, Potya, twining around his legs as he merrily added ingredients in to the bowl and mixed them vigorously. He was careful, making sure to weigh everything and not to spill any. He wanted to get them right. He left the dough to rise, and wiped his floury hand over his forehead, not noticing the streak that had joined the ones across his nose and cheek. _Now I need to make the pork cutlet bowl._ Luckily his grandpa had given him an amended recipe so he didn't have to look it up.

Lilia and Yakov peered through the kitchen door watching Yuri cook.

"Why did you have to give him that idea?" Yakov griped. He doesn't usually give a damn about food, but since they'd moved in with Lilia, he'd gone along with his ex-wives healthy eating to get her to stop moaning at him about this cholesterol and his health and whatever else she griped about. He'd actually found himself enjoying it, not that he'd tell her, although he swerved all healthy options when they got takeout…mostly…..once or twice. Lilia let Yuri eat whatever he wanted because he had a fast metabolism and he skated it all off. She liked to remind Yakov he no longer had that luxury. Lilia herself was a health nut. So he couldn't understand why she'd agreed to Yuri making a dinner that really wasn't part of her regime.

"You won't even eat it, and it's not like it's a regular piroshki, he's making those strange ones his grandpa made for him. Something to do with Japan. Lots of calories." Yakov said the word 'calories' like one might say 'ghost', convinced his ex-wife was more scared of them than any ghoul that might try and haunt her.

"He's excited. I won't destroy that. _We_ won't destroy that Yakov" she said sternly. He sighed and nodded, studying his skater's happy face surreptitiously. Yuri had been so down lately, and he was so excited to cook for them…even he couldn't ruin that for the boy.

"Let's just hope they're edible" he said darkly. But Lilia ignored him, smiling faintly as she watched Yuri take such care as he cooked for them.

A couple of hours later and they where done. Potya had stayed with him the entire time, almost as if for moral support…to encourage him. Yuri had followed the recipe exactly, doing exactly what it had said and once he'd finally finished putting them together, he'd sat with his cat in front of the oven eagerly watching them bake. Yakov and Lilia where in the dining room waiting, and he couldn't wait for them to try them. He carefully placed each piroshki on a plate, arranging them as neatly as he could, and carried the plate in to the room. He was so excited he was practically bouncing. The entire time he'd been making them it was like his grandpa had been right there telling him how to do it.

Yuri approached the table, and carefully placed the plate of piroshki in the centre.

"I did it!" he said excitedly as he sat down in his chair. Apron still tied tightly around him, flour still smeared across his face. His cat jumped up in to his lap. "Enjoy!" he cheered, throwing his arms out. He watched eagerly as Yakov and Lilia each reached for one.

Lilia narrowed her eyes at Yakov as he tentatively bit in to the piroshki. _If you react negatively I will hurt you. Grievously._ She thought at him. She turned her attention to her own piroshki. She recalled Yakov saying he wasn't making regular ones and then something about Japan. She carefully broke her piroshki in half and examined the contents, bewildered. Rice….pork….. _this must be that Japanese food he likes so much._ She noted how high the calorie count was likely to be, noted how unhealthy it could be. Having never encountered a pork cutlet bowl before, let alone a pork cutlet piroshki she wasn't entirely sure whether it was healthy or not. She pushed it all to the side. _I can be healthy again tomorrow. Yuri is happy….so excited to share this with us and he worked hard all day to make them. I will not destroy that for him._ She took a bite. Her eyes shot up to meet Yakov's. _So good!_ They mentally cheered together.

Yuri had been hugging Potya tight in anticipation but he noticed her struggling to get away from him, which was unusual. He let go of her trying not to feel to hurt only to watch her lunge at the table and start to trying to reach across it for a piroshki. He laughed, delighted.

"Oh, you want to try one too? I'm flattered" he chuckled. "I suppose you where like my assistant today, you deserve to try one!" he said, taking a piroshki and breaking a little bit off to give to the feline. He laughed again as she gobbled it down. He looked up at Lilia and Yakov, who where still munching on their first ones. He waited for them to finish with baited breath.

"Well?" He asked hopefully. Lilia and Yakov looked at each other and he swallowed. _I followed the recipe exactly….I'm sure I did…maybe…maybe I made them wrong anyway. Grandpa's handwriting is a little hard to read…._

"They where perfect Yuri!" Lilia said with a smile.

"The best piroshki I've ever had, I was worried. You've never cooked before, I wasn't even sure they'd be edible. But your execution was perfect. Well done" Yakov said gruffly. Lilia kicked him under the table but she needn't have bothered. Yuri knew what high praise from Yakov was, and what form it came in. He cheered, and Lilia and Yakov couldn't help but smile at him. Yuri reached for the one he'd left sitting on the table after letting his cat have a taste. He took a big bite and he sighed. _Just like grandpa's._


	7. Chapter Seven: Memento

Yuri was restless. It was the night before Hot Springs on Ice, and the outcome would determine whether or not Victor came back to Russia with him and coached him…or whether he returned alone. It wasn't so much that he needed Victor to coach him, it was more that Victor had always been a permanent fixture in Yuri's life since he'd started at the rink when he was a child. Victor was like an elder brother to him, not that he'd tell him that and endure his squealing. Yuri had been abandoned by so many people. His father, his mother, he didn't get close to people. But he'd gotten close to Victor. _Admired_ him. Looked up to him. Surpassing him was the only way Yuri knew to show his admiration for Victor. His respect. But then he'd run off to Japan and Yuri had felt…abandoned. Abandoned by the one person he'd thought wouldn't. He'd followed as soon as he'd worked out where he'd gone, ready to drag him back. Once the wager was made, he'd been determined to focus on his skating. Focus on winning.

But despite himself…despite trying to keep them out…keep them at a distance. Yuri had found himself coming to like Yuuri…bonding even as Victor had them stand in that stupid waterfall and undergo all of his stupid little tasks. He'd even found himself agreeing to help the pork cutlet bowl with his quad salchow. He admired the determination the Japanese Yuuri had. His step sequences where impressive, he'd thought so at the Grand Prix Final. He'd decided he wanted to see him skate with no mistakes, he had a feeling it would be impressive. But he'd been disappointed by his episode in the toilets. He was not the person Yuri thought he was. But then he'd come to Japan and he'd found that Yuuri wasn't quite the person he'd been at the GPF final either. Something had clearly been wrong then. He still didn't have the best confidence and he was terrible at jumps, but he was different. So Yuri had found himself coming to like Yuuri. Admiring him. Maybe even look up to him a little. Either way no matter how hard Yuri tried, he found himself becoming attached.

He liked Yuuri's mother, who always fed him whatever food he wanted whenever he was hungry. She made all the food herself. He hadn't had home cooked food properly since he'd moved to St. Petersburg, and she was so kind and caring towards him. He'd gone to Minako's ballet studio to practice, and she'd admired his flexibility, his grace and his skill at ballet. After skate practice she'd often seek him out to dance with, and run through basic drills. And Victor….Yuri had found himself becoming even closer to Victor, as he let the others in, he'd let Victor in more than he had before. But he also remembered the banquet. The look on Victors face as he'd danced with Yuuri. As Yuuri had made his ridiculous drunken proposition. He knew Victor hadn't been happy with his skating, but he'd been in Japan a little over a week and Yuri could see the change in him. Could see how happy Victor was. Could see the feeling in his eyes whenever he looked at Yuuri. Half of him didn't want to take that away from Victor, wanted Victor to stay in Japan. The other half, the lonely, abandoned little boy….wanted to take his Victor back to Russia with him. Didn't want Victor to leave him like so many had. He wasn't sure what part would win.

Yuri's thoughts where interrupted by Victor.

"I know!" He shouted suddenly, jumping to his feet. Yuri jumped, and the character on his screen died a gruesome death. He'd flitted restlessly from activity to activity, but none had been able to relax him. He glared up at Victor.

"What's your problem? Why do you always have to be so loud!" Yuri shouted at him. Victor shushed him.

"We need to take a photograph, all of us together as a reminder of our time here!" Victor said excitedly to the room. _Thanks for the reminder that I'm going to be leaving soon._ Yuri thought grouchily.

"Victor, that is an excellent idea" Mari said, eyeing Yuri. For some reason that he couldn't work out because he didn't speak Japanese, and she always lapsed in to Japanese whenever she was talking about him, she was fixated on him. She'd been trying unsuccessfully to get a photo with him the entire time he'd been here.

"Yeah, good idea Victor" Yuuri said somewhat sadly from his place in the room. No doubt thinking that Victor would be leaving him. Yuuri, his family, Minako, Victor and Yuri himself had taken to gathering in the Katsuki's main room in the evenings to hang out. If anyone asked, Yuri got there first and he was too lazy to move.

"Wait…I need to get something from my room" Mari said, before hurrying off.

"I don't do photos" Yuri grumbled.

"Oh come on Yurio-"

"My name isn't Yurio!" he snapped reflexively. Victor ignored him.

"We've all had so much fun this week, da? Don't you want to remember it?" Victor said persuasively.

"No" Yuri said churlishly. He refused to admit he was pleased at the idea.

"It'll be fun" Yuuri chipped in. In Yuri's experience photos with others were never fun. Then again that was usually because his fans had chased him down. Victor became distracted as Yuuri said something to him, and Yuri slowly started to slip away. He didn't think he'd been noticed, he thought he'd been sly. Slinking away like a cat. But Victors hand shot out and grabbed him.

"Now Yurio. Don't make me chase you down like your fans have to" Victor tutted at him, wagging his finger in the teenagers face. Yuri scowled, but Victor threw his arm around him, pulling him in to his side. Yuri struggled to get away. But….. _this might be the last time I see Victor for a while….the last time I talk to him or spend time with him…._

"Got it!" Mari sang as she returned to the room.

"I'll take the photo for you" One of the patrons said, getting to their feet.

"Thank you!" Victor said sincerely, taking out his phone and opening up the camera app. Yuri started to edge away, but Victors arm clamped down. As the man took Victors phone and walked back a few paces, Victor moved behind Yuri, one hand clamped down on his shoulder, the other dragging Yuuri in next to him. Yuuri's parents crowded in on one side of him, and Minako crowded in on the other. Mari, snuck up right next to him, holding some kind of fan in her hand. As much as Yuri had come to…like these people. He still felt uncomfortable being drawn in to the photo, surrounded by so many people that…that liked him. That wanted him to be in their photo. It was different to fans wanting to take photos with him all the time, it felt like…almost like a family photo.

"I'm totally gonna show this photo to all my friends, but instead of telling them who Yurio is, I'm going to tell them he's Takao! They'll never know the difference" She sighed dreamily. Yuri's eyes bugged. _Ouch._

"On three! One….two….three!" Yuri forced his face in to the best semblance of a smile he could muster. He wasn't used to smiling, let alone for photos. He thought he just managed to pull it off. He awkwardly sidled away from the group once the photo had been taken, not quite sure what to do with himself.

"I'll send you both the photo!" Victor said to he and Yuuri, tapping away on his phone.

"Yuuri! Send it to me as soon as he does okay? I'm going to print it out and forge Takao's signature" Mari exclaimed excitedly.

"We can get Yurio to take a photo with you in the baths? That would impress your friends right?" Victor said, just as excitedly.

"HUUUHHH?" Yurio exclaimed. Victor and Mari both turned to him. "NYET" he shouted, stomping from the room to hide in what had become his bedroom for the week.

 _I changed my mind. I won't miss Victor or these…these….weirdo's at all._ He told himself. He wasn't entirely sure he meant it.


	8. Chapter Eight: Airports & Selfies

Yuri was early to the rink, he always was, he couldn't help it. It was habit. He felt more at home at the rink…less alone. He dumped his bag on the ground by the rink, and started to run through his usual stretches. before long he found himself in his usual position. Arms resting on the rink side, one leg up in the air above him. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and started to scroll through his various social media feeds, checking in to see what everyone was doing, who'd landed what jump, he had to keep an eye on the competition. It was then that he noticed he had a message. Spotting the name he opened the message quickly and then smiled briefly.

 **Yuko Nishigori:**

 _Hi Yuri,_

 _I hope things are good in Russia!_

 _I heard that the other Yuri is producing his own FS program this year. They haven't decided what the theme will be, but I guess he and Victor are choreographing it together._

 _What about you?_

 _Have you decided what you'll be doing for your FS program yet?_

 _I'm really looking forward to it!_

 _It's a little late but I'm sending you the pictures we took together at the airport, when we dropped you off!_

 _I hope you're doing okay?_

 _Yuko x_

He started to read through his message.

"Huh? The little piggy's producing his own free program?" he wondered aloud. He quickly read through the rest of the message, feeling a flush of warmth at the caring Yuko showed him. But he'd focus on that later, for now he wanted to look at the pictures, so he scrolled back up. He hadn't even had to ask her for them, she'd sent them on her own. She'd thought about him…hardly anyone ever thought about Yuri except for his grandpa. He gazed at the photos. He was at the rink, Mila and Georgi where lurking around somewhere, so he fought the urge to smile again as he looked back over the photos. He didn't need them mocking him for smiling like an idiot at his phone. He remembered taking them clearly, making a show of being reluctant to take them but secretly being pleased Yuko and the triplets wanted to take selfies with him. He'd wanted to ask for a photo of them together, but had been too self conscious to do so.

Yuko and her family had treated him like family while he'd been in Japan. Yuko had become like a big sister to him….or at times a more motherly figure. Not that he'd ever tell her that. He didn't want to freak her out. He had cherished that, his mother had never been close to him, had never cared for him, but this stranger had taken him under her wing. Cheering him along in his training, acting like his own cheerleader as she told him to keep going. She and the triplets watched all of his practices, admiring him, supporting him. Early on Yurio had taken to hanging around the rink late to practice more, to try to think about agape and what it meant to him. The ice was where he did his thinking. Where he worked through problems and puzzles. Yuko and the triplets would hang around, not disturbing him, just watching. It hadn't been long before Yuri had found himself helping the triplets to skate.

Yuko and Takeshi would skate around the ice, giving him space, but enjoying themselves as they taught the triplets to skate, and jump and do step sequences. They skated as a family….they skated for fun. Yuri had found himself being drawn in to it, one of the triplets asked him to show them a jump….and he had. And then another one….and then he'd done a step sequence for them. Before he knew it he was skating around with the Nishigori family…enjoying himself. Laughing. It had been a long time since he'd skated for fun. He found himself relaxing along with them. Yuko spent his entire time there looking out for him, making sure he was okay….and she still was. She wanted to know how he was doing, if he was okay, what he was up to. She was excited to see his free skate. Of course….she could be scouting the enemy for other Yuri, but he didn't think she was like that.

Yuri had seen how Yuuri had skated….seen how Victor had gazed at the man. Victor had been proud of him and had said it was his best skate yet, but Yuri knew he hadn't done as well as he could have. He should have been focusing on his grandpa, but he couldn't…his head was too full trying to remember the new choreography, how to move his body to best land the jumps. He hadn't been the best. He'd always been the best in his age bracket…but he could see now that the senior level was going to be different. He'd have to work even harder if he wanted to achieve his goal. So he'd grabbed his suitcase, he'd brought it fully packed with him because he wanted to be able to make a quick getaway without having to say goodbyes to everyone. He had become close to these people against his better judgement, in fact he still didn't know how it had happened in some cases….but he didn't want to say goodbye and be around peoples…emotions. So he brought his case, and he'd planned on slipping out as soon as possible. He'd figured if he won, he'd have Victor meet him at the airport later. But it was clear he hadn't won. He hadn't been good enough. So he'd sloped off to the locker room and quickly changed, grabbed his suitcase and slunk out of the rink as surreptitiously as possible.

But he hadn't been sneaky enough because Yuko had seen him. Come after him. He'd hid his surprise.

 _"_ _Where are you going? Hey! You're leaving without even hearing the results?" she'd asked gently._

 _"_ _I already know what the results are. That..performance…." Yuri had refused to turn round, trying very hard not to cry. He'd lost Victor. Even if he had won…there was no way Victor would leave. He'd lost his brother. One of the constant figures in his life…one of his supporters._

He'd said his goodbyes, thrown down his challenge, knowing Yuko would pass it on. He'd started to walk down the stairs, when he'd been stopped again.

 _"_ _Wait! I'll be right back!" Yuko had called, he'd turned, puzzled, but she'd already disappeared back inside the rink. He'd sighed and leaned against the railing. She came back out minutes later with the triplets in tow. He'd frowned in confusion._

 _"_ _They wanted to come wave you off too!" Yuko had said brightly._

 _"_ _Huh?"_

 _"_ _We're coming with you to the airport silly! You can't go by yourself!" Yuri resisted the urge to tell her that he frequently went to and from the airport by himself, no-one ever came to wave him off. Unless he was with Yakov or his grandpa. He'd swallowed and opened his mouth to protest, but she'd grabbed him by the arm and dragged him down the stairs, the girls following behind. "Takeshi says bye too, by the way" Yuko had said as she pulled him along. The entire ride to the airport had been full of chatter from Yuko and the girls, peppering him with questions about Russia and the weather there, and what it was like. Questions they hadn't thought to ask him before when they'd been having fun on the ice or he'd been teaching them how to do something._

 _Once they'd arrived at the airport, he'd checked in and then hung around with them awkwardly. Not quite wanting to leave and go through security until he had to but not sure what to do or say either. He wanted to ask for a photo with them, but he was too self conscious…too uncomfortable to manage it._

 _"_ _Could we…..do you think…." Yuko had turned to him._

 _"_ _What's that Yurio?" she'd asked with a gentle smile._

 _"_ _Uh…nothing. I think I should go through soon" he didn't think he should go through soon, but the words had slipped out as he'd retreated in to his shell. But Yuko seemed to already know what he wanted. She 'made him' agree to take photos with them. Selfies._

 _"_ _Come on Yurio! We haven't gotten a photo together, we need one! The girls need one! To remind them of the superstar Russian skater who helped them with their jumps!" she'd tugged on his arm. He'd protested weakly. Too weakly._

 _"_ _I don't…I don't want a reminder of this whole fiasco." he'd grumbled. "Humiliating" he'd muttered. But Yuko had grabbed him by the arm and pulled him in with her for a selfie. The first of many they would take while the clock ticked down to when he had to leave._

He scrolled through selfie after selfie of him and the triplets, of he and Yuko, of all of them together, squeezed in to the shot. He was wearing his mask in most of them, pulled up to hide the genuine smile he couldn't fight. But the triplets had soon managed to swipe it from him and so in a few of them he was pulling faces with them, or laughing with them, and in one or two he was even smiling. A genuine, bright smile. But it was the last one that was his favourite. A kindly older lady had seen them stretching their arms out trying their hardest to get all of them in to the shot and had offered to take the photo for them. Yuri had immediately clammed up and felt uncomfortable, so he'd pulled his mask up again, almost like a barrier. Yuko had given her phone to the woman, showing her how to work it, and then she'd come to stand next to him, the triplets arrayed in front of them. Yuri had awkwardly held one hand up in a thumbs up, an attempt to show his affection through his usual emotional barrier. Now he could see the photo he could see how happy Yuko and the twins looked in it. How happy they'd been to wait at the airport with him…spend time with him…take silly photos with him. Yuri felt a stab of longing. He missed being in Japan. He missed Victor. He missed Yuko, his new friend. He even missed the privacy invading, sometimes annoying triplets. He wouldn't admit it under any circumstances but he even missed the pork cutlet bowl.

Yuri sighed and quickly saved the photos to his camera roll, he'd make that last one his background photo, and then went back to examine the text part of the message. He wouldn't have long to miss his friends in Japan though, as in mere moments he would be pounced on by Mila and then Lilia, both of whom would become like family.


	9. Chapter Nine: Pied Piper of Cats

_**A/N: Heyaaaaa!**_

 _ **Okay so I'm not going to lie, this little ficlet is for my favourite photo from the opening credits. I freaking LOVE this photo and I had so much fun coming up with ideas for this fic *cackles***_

 _ **Just wanted to let you guys know that I have my own Twitter now writingaria, I'm gonna be using it to post about updates and current WIP's! Feel free to come and chat :)**_

Yuri had been pushing himself harder and harder in practices, his free skate program was his most ambitious yet. He needed to nail it. He needed to reach his goal. He needed to win. He needed to make his grandpa proud. Needed to pay him back for all the times he'd looked after Yuri, made his dinner, taken him to practice, watched his practices….been there when his mother hadn't. So he pushed himself and he pushed himself. It was nearing the end of the week and he was utterly exhausted, so he decided it was time to take a break and Yakov had no complaints.

Yuri grabbed a drink and a snack from the vending machines and then he went in search of somewhere quiet in the rink to take a nap…he knew the perfect place. Yuri made his way down to the rink's basement. He spied his usual bench, and he dragged a nearby chair over to it. Satisfied with his set up, he settled down on the bench and slung his legs over the back of the chair. He started to idly scroll through his phone but it wasn't long before he felt his eyelids drooping. _It's okay…as long as I just….doze…._ he thought before he skipped doze and went straight to dead to the world.

Dead asleep, he was completely oblivious when Mila came looking for him, per Yakov's request. Yuri's break time was over, and the coach needed to talk to him about something. But Yuri had been gone for over an hour and no-one had seen him. Knowing Mila was somewhat of an older sister to Yuri, and had become instrumental in helping with his training he sent her to find him. Luckily for Yakov, Mila had an idea of where the teenager might be. She'd seen him slipping off to there more than once, and her thinking proved correct. As soon as she pushed the door open to the basement, she spotted him nearly straight away. Despite his purposefully uncomfortable set up, he was fast asleep rather than just dozing, which explained why he hadn't reappeared when his break was over. Mila knew she shouldn't do it. She knew it would make him angry, and no-one liked dealing with an angry Yuri but..he just looked so cute, and adorable sleeping. His mouth was slightly open, he had his hands resting on top of each other over his phone and his hood up over his head. He looked nothing at all like his usual growly self, he looked younger, and vulnerable. So she took a photo. For posterity. And because Yuri's Angels, and Yuri's reaction to them, amused her, and she knew they'd lose their minds if she where to post this to Instagram. Should she be so inclined.

Snap taken, she stepped forward to go and wake the sleeping boy but paused when she heard a loud meow. She looked down to see a large black and white cat, one of the many strays that roamed the area near the rink and often slipped in to the basement, briskly trotting towards the sleeping teenager. She watched as it reached Yuri, jumped up on to the bench next to him and butted it's head against the teenagers shoulder, clearly ready for some quality petting time. When it got no response it meowed loudly once again, and started to pat his arm with its paw. Still no response. It then evidently decided to call its buddies because moments after it let out another loud meow, a slightly smaller ginger tabby cat came loping out of the shadows. It too took up a position next to the teenager on the bench. Getting no reaction to its cries and gentle patting, it rested both paws on Yuri's arm seemingly trying to peer in to his face, nose twitching slightly. An even smaller grey cat took a place next to the ginger tabby. As Mila watched, more and more cats flocked to Yuri. Another black and white cat, this one with a collar. This one looked familiar to Mila and she was sure it was the caretakers, before she could look at its tag to check…or even take a step to do so, another cat came…and another…and another…

All of them flocking to Yuri, and taking places on the bench surrounding him. The ginger tabby hadn't moved it's paws from his arm. The teenager hadn't stirred once at the meowing and gentle head buts and paw pats. He was out like a light. Mila couldn't help but be amused. Yuri called himself the Ice Tiger of Russia, but she'd over heard him talking to Victor...and Victor had taken to calling him a kitten. Yuri's fans evidently agreed with Victor as they where always wearing cat ears…and forcing Yuri to wear them too. _Maybe they think he's one of them._ Mila chuckled to herself. She found her hand creeping towards the phone that rested in her pocket. _I shouldn't…but….so….cute…..so…funny….._

She pulled her phone out quietly and took a photo of Yuri and his cat harem. Then another…and another…and another as more and more cats arrived. She was trying incredibly hard not to laugh out loud, as she turned her back to the boy. Mila couldn't resist taking a photo of herself, laughter barely contained, with Yuri and his cats in the background. She knew it would provide a great source of entertainment for Victor and Georgi when she showed them. Plus it was probably her only chance of getting a photo with him that didn't feature him scowling or struggling to get away.

Mila looked at the screen of her phone, about to take another photo, when she noticed a couple of the cats had fixed their eyes on her and her phone, almost as if they where posing for the photo and she couldn't contain her laughter any longer. She turned to face Yuri as he awoke, her finger slipping across the screen and accidentally taking a photo of her smiling at his adorably confused and distressed face.

* * *

Yuri wasn't sure what woke him at first, but he found himself slowly coming back to consciousness. Just before he opened his eyes, he became aware of….laughter… _familiar_ laughter. And he felt…hot… _why do I feel so warm? It's usually cool down here. And….something's on my arm…._ He squinted. Something was touching his hand…something wet….that changed to….fur….then… _whiskers?_ He heard more laughter and his eyes shot open as the implications hit him. He could see Mila laughing as she took a photo, and then turning to smile at him.

"What's going on? What did you do to me Mila?!" He cried.

"Nothing, I just came to wake you up and get some fuel for your fangirls! But then the cats happened and it was just too good"

"What cats?" Yuri snapped. Then stopped as he heard a sound. He remembered feeling warm just before he woke up, feeling fur against his hand…something wet…like a feline nose…and whiskers. Yuri glanced left, and then he glanced right. He was surrounded by cats. One had its paws on his arm, and they where all meowing at him. Some of them kept gently head butting him, or patting him with their paws. One was trying to sniff its way in to his pocket. Another kept nudging his hand with it's nose and head as if asking for a scratch. Or food. _Oh no. Oh no…I can't let her find out. I can't. It'll be the end of me. No-one can know._

"What the hell?!" he shrieked, playing up his surprise. Refusing to let her know that he'd realised the motivation behind the cats behaviour.

"They're clearly attracted to one of their own" Mila leaned in and pinched his cheek. "The cute little ice Kitty of Russia" she laughed. He slapped her hand away.

"Shut up Mila. I'm the Ice TIGER" he shouted. Mila laughed hysterically.

"You're the pied piper of cats" she clutched her stomach as she laughed.

"No!" Yuri desperately tried to think up a logical excuse for the cats behaviour. "They must have smelled my cat on me. It must have attracted them" he said desperately. Mila let out a short laugh.

"You and I both know that's crap"

"It is not! It's what happened!" he insisted.

"Oh…so it's not because you feed them scraps huh?" Mila raised an eyebrow. Yuri covered his surprise with a scowl.

"You don't know what you're talking about Mila, go away hag!" he snapped.

Yuri liked cats, he felt an affinity to them. They where just like him, they liked to do their own thing, they liked being alone. They where independent and they would claw you if you got too close. Well…some of them. His cat and these strays preferred to be petted and hugged. He should know, it's what he spent a lot of his breaks doing. Yuri liked the cats because all he had to do was give them some milk, or some scraps, or some kitty treats he kept in his bag….or just give them a scratch behind the ears and they'd stay with him. Friends for life. They would never abandon him. He loved the cats. He wasn't afraid to admit it.

Yuri would not, however, under any circumstances…under any form of torture, ever admit any of that to Mila. Or admit to Mila that she was right. That the cats had come flocking to him because he feeds them. Every single morning, when he's the first one there, and most lunch times.

"Whatever you say Yuri, come. Break was over a half hour ago." Mila turned and headed out of the basement. Yuri made sure Mila was out of sight, before picking up the ginger tabby that had been perched on his arm and hugging it gently. He carefully got to his feet, making sure not to step on any of the cats that jumped down from the bench after him. Yuri placed the ginger tabby on the floor, and dug in the bag that had been resting agains the bench as the cats twined around his legs. He pulled out a bag of kitty treats and scattered a few around.

"Good kittys, I'm sorry I didn't wake up for you." he cooed at them. "I'll be back in a few hours to give you lunch, in the mean time…share" he said the last part sternly. He tucked the treats away, gave out a few more ear scratches and then adopted his customary scowl and stomped out of the basement and back to practice. He made sure to close the door to the basement so the cats couldn't follow him back up to the rink…..like they usually did. _Pied piper of cats indeed._

He didn't make it halfway to the rink before his phone pinged with a notification. He clicked on it, bringing Instagram up.

 **mila-babicheva:** The Pied Piper of Cats with his kitty harem. #socute #yuriplisetsky


	10. Chapter 10: Your Yuuri

_**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this final chapter has taken so long, life got really busy! But this is the final chapter and I hope you guys love it! Thank you all for the kind and encouraging messages, and for sticking with this until the end!**_

Yuuri had no idea how he'd gotten himself in to this situation. He had no idea what was even happening. But Celestino was completely passed out, they where two bottles of alcohol down, and a shirtless Victor had his arms flung around Yuuri's neck and shoulders and refused to be dislodged. Yuuri had one hand resting on Victors forearm, but the older skater refused to move it, and Victors other hand had grabbed Yuuri's and was holding it tightly.

No that wasn't right…Yuuri knew exactly how this had happened. Phichit. They'd let Phichit join them. And he'd invited Celestino, who loved a good drink just as much as Victor. They'd become instant friends. One bottle in Victor had complained of being hot, so Yuuri had told him to take his coat off. _You're wearing too many layers for indoors._ He'd said, and Victor had shrugged out of his coat. He'd left it crumpled in his chair, so while Victor continued to animatedly talk to Celestino, in between matching him glass for glass, Yuuri had taken Victors coat and neatly laid it over the back of his own chair. The next thing Yuuri knew the second bottle was nearly empty and Victor had muttered something about the heat, and wanting to be close to Yuuri and then proceeded to strip his shirt off. _In the middle of the restaurant_. Celestino, the sole instigator of the drinking competition, was down for the count and avoiding the havoc he'd wrought, and Yuuri was suddenly trapped in Victors grasp before he could even blink.

Yuuri could feel how red his face was. It was like a furnace and Phichit had his phone out and was taking photos of _everything._ Luckily for Yuuri, he was more focused on Celestino's inability to hold his liquor. Unluckily for Yuuri, Phichit had called two of their competitors to come and join them and the teenagers where standing there, dumbly staring at the scene. _Traumatised._ Yuuri hurriedly shook off Victors grip on his hand, raising it to wave at the teens awkwardly.

"I just wanted to meet Victor and….get….a selfie…" Guang Hong said in a daze.

"Um…sorry. Victors had way too much to drink" Yuuri explained to the two stunned boys. Victor started to tug Yuuri backwards towards his chest.

"Let's all go to a hot spring!" Victor slurred.

"Victor what are you saying?" Yuuri laughed awkwardly.

"Hot spring….Hasetsu Hot Springs…great place…." Victor liked the hot springs in Hasetsu. Some of his fondest memories where there. He'd loved the time that he'd spent with Yuuri at Yuuri's parents hot springs, it was where he'd finally gotten Yuuri to open up..where he'd started getting Yuuri to trust him, to relax around him. Where he'd fallen in love with Yuuri. He just needed to tell Yuuri that and hope it would be well received. He was fairly certain Yuuri returned his feelings, but Yuuri was shy and he had a barrier to keep most people out. He'd let Victor in, but Victor had to tread carefully, go slowly so he didn't spook him. They'd been making progress. Drunk Victor knew all of this, but drunk Victor didn't care. Drunk Victor missed having baths with Yuuri in the hot springs and talking about anything and everything. Getting to know Yuuri more and more…being let in more and more. And then laughing with Yuuri's family and the guests as they watched shows Victor didn't understand, Yuuri translating for him as best he could from his position close to Victor on the couch. Drunk Victor wanted to be close to Yuuri like that…right.. _now_.

Yuuri focused back on Victor, ignoring the two teenagers. Yuuri was momentarily relieved when Victors naked chest wasn't pressed quite so close to him in such a public place. But when he turned to see why Victor had relinquished his grip, and what he was babbling about, his face flamed even more.

"VICTOR! Don't strip!" he cried as Victor started to take his pants off. "Hey! Someone help!" he cried desperately. But he was too late. A now fully naked Victor sat beside him babbling on about hot springs over and over. Yuuri threw his arms around Victors neck to keep him seated.

"Phichit…his pants….get his pants….NOW PHICHIT NOW" Yuuri screeched at his friend who'd turned at Yuuri's cries for help. "Put this on Instagram and I'll end you" he added darkly. Phichit just laughed at him and slid out of the booth to retrieve Victors pants from where they'd landed on Leo. Poor Guang Hong had Victors underwear lying across his hair. The both of them where steadily looking down at their phones as if afraid to look up again. Yuuri turned back to Victor and came face to face with a butt naked Russian skater. He gulped. He studiously refused to look down.

"They must have a hot springs here, let's find one Yuuri!" Victor said excitedly.

"No Victor. There are no hot springs, we're in the middle of a restaurant!" Yuuri hissed at him, looking around to make sure none of the other patrons had noticed what was happening in their formerly quiet little corner. "Put your damn clothes back on!" he hissed again, just as Victors underwear hit him in the chest having been thrown by Phichit. "Put those back on! NOW!" he ordered.

"I just wanted to have a bath with you again Yuuri!" Victor said plaintively, doing as Yuuri asked and pulling his underwear back on. Yuuri tried really, really hard not to look, but he may have…accidentally of course, caught a glimpse. A very…. _interesting_ glimpse. Victor finished and looked up in time to have his pants hit him in the face. Victor grabbed hold of them and turned to look at Yuuri.

"Pants too?" he asked with a pout.

"Yes!" Yuuri snapped. "We are in _public,_ Victor! Anyone could see and then we'll be screwed!" Yuuri said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"So if we _weren't_ in public-"

"PUT YOUR DAMN PANTS ON" Yuuri whisper yelled at him. Victor reluctantly complied.

"There…I did it Yuuri! I'm dressed!" Victor said proudly. Yuuri scowled at him.

"Where is your SHIRT" Yuuri gestured to the naked expanse of Victors chest. Ignoring the visible muscles as they moved under Victors skin. Victor leaned in close, squinting at Yuuri's face.

"Oh" He said sadly, "You're mad at me." Victor pouted.

"Shirt Victor! Put your shirt back on! We could get kicked out!" Yuuri said, frantically looking for Victors shirt among the carnage that was their booth.

"Don't be mad at me, I'll kiss it better" Victor said.

"Wh-wh-wha-what?!" Yuuri shrieked, turning to Victor, his face practically on fire. But before Victor could respond, or make good on his promise, Phichit's voice interrupted them.

"Your face is so red in all these photos of you with naked Victor Yuuri!" Phichit laughed from somewhere behind them. "That's my Yuuri, shy as always!"

"PHICHIT YOU CAN'T UPLOAD THOSE." Yuuri yelled at his best friend.

"Yeah yeah…" Phichit mumbled

Victor, annoyed at the interruption decided to regain Yuuri's attention and….mark his territory as it where. Victor usually had better control of his emotions and reactions, but drunk Victor didn't give a damn. Drunk Victor wouldn't stand for anyone else calling Yuuri _their_ Yuuri. He was Victors Yuuri. _My Yuuri._ Victor pounced while Yuuri was distracted. He slid one hand in to Yuuri's hair, and the other around his waist, pressing his very naked chest to Yuuri's. Yuuri froze, afraid to move…and not entirely sure what to do with his hands. Part of him knew he should push Victor away, the man was drunk after all, but the other part wanted to pull him closer.

Victor slowly turned his head, looking over his shoulder, eyes narrowed in Phichit's direction, his cheek pressed to Yuuri's knocking the other mans glasses askew. Phichit had his phone out and had no doubt just taken a photo of the two of them and everything that had been happening. Victors eyes where having trouble focusing completely but he thought the other skater might have actually taken a selfie with them too. _Whatever. Let the world know Yuuri is mine. No-one else can have him. He's mine. All mine._ Victor thought. Then realised Phichit couldn't hear him.

"My Yuuri!" Victor said forcefully.

"What?" Yuuri choked behind him. Phichit looked equally confused.

"He's not your Yuuri, he's mine!" Victor had seen Yuuri and Phichit, and how Yuuri interacted so easily with Phichit, not like how it had been with he and Victor in the beginning. How it still sometimes was. Victor had pushed his jealousy down, not wanting to upset Yuuri and because he knew he was being ridiculous. He and Yuuri had grown closer and closer and Victor knew it was a matter of time before something happened between them. Before they where together as Victor had been wishing since the banquet. But a small part of himself couldn't help but wonder if anything had ever happened between the two friends, or if Phichit had feelings for Yuuri…or Yuuri for Phichit. After seeing Yuuri's reaction to his naked body, Victor was more convinced than ever that Yuuri had feelings for him. And only him. But Phichit needed to know…everyone needed to know!

"You…you and the beansprout with the silly hair….Meme…no….Enanee….no….Mee…aaa….meee…"

"Minami?" Yuuri chimed in from behind him.

"Yes! That one. Phichit….Minami….world…..Yuuri is mine! My. Yuuri! Not yours….MINE!"

"Dude you're sounding a little bit Gollum-y" an American voice chimed in from the sidelines. Victor ignored it. He was going to show the world or at least, all of Phichits followers, that he and Yuuri belonged together. Victor turned back to face Yuuri and leaned in, his lips aimed right for Yuuri's. Closer….closer….closer…..a shadow fell over them and Yuuri's head whipped to the side. Victors lips landed on his cheek and he heard a laugh ring out behind them. He turned to glare at Phichit again.

Yuuri stared up at the very angry looking Chinese man standing next to them. He swallowed.

"This isn't what it looks!" he exclaimed.

The restaurant owner didn't care that it 'wasn't what it looked like', he didn't want their excuses. Once Victors shirt had been located and put back on him, they'd all been thrown out of the restaurant. Yuuri helped Victor in to his coat, like a small child, one arm at a time and then buttoned it up for him, before turning to follow after Leo, Guang Hong and Phichit who where all near enough carrying Celestino back to the hotel. Victor grabbed on to Yuuri's arm hugging it tightly.

"Love meeeeeeeee" he whined pitifully. Yuuri sighed.

"I do Victor" he murmured under his breath. "You know you're going to have a really bad hangover right?" he said louder. Victor pouted.

"Don't care. Now everyone knows!" Yuuri frowned at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Drunk Victor made sure everyone knew that Yuuri was mine!" Yuuri rolled his eyes.

"Seriously?" Yuuri was well aware, like Victor, that Phichit would end up posting at least one of the photos on his Instagram….the question was when. A small part of Yuuri hoped his best friend would refrain entirely…but previous experience crushed that hope.

"You are mine right?" Victor said quietly. Yuuri sighed again. Victor looked so….adorable. Looking at him eyes all big and…and…vulnerable.

"Yes Victor, I'm yours" Victor cheered suddenly, startling Yuuri, and Yuuri found himself walking back to the hotel with a giggling Russian glued to his side, arms wrapped tight around him. They made it back to their room without further incident and Yuuri tucked Victor in to bed. Before he could walk to his own bed however, Victors hand shot out to grab the bottom of his shirt.

"Yuuri?"

"Yeah Victor?"

"I'm sorry I made you mad…I'm sorry I drank too much and embarrassed you….I didn't mean to…I just…." Yuuri looked down at Victor, debating with himself for a moment or two. He shook his head, ignoring his thoughts, and pulled the blankets back on Victors bed, sliding in next to him. He hugged the Russian tightly, Victors head resting on his chest.

"It's okay Victor. I understand" and he thought he did. Memories of their time at his parents hot springs flashed through his mind. Victors odd quiet whenever he and Phichit hung out throughout the day, kind of like the odd quiet from Yuuri when Victor and Chris had been hanging out.

"Really?" Victor asked hopefully and Yuuri nodded. They where quiet for a moment. "So….you're still my Yuuri?" Victor said.

"Yes Victor. I'm still your Yuuri" Yuuri confirmed, and Victor sighed happily before snuggling in to Yuuri's chest and drifting off to sleep. Yuuri made sure the Russian was asleep before whispering...

"I'll always be your Yuuri"


End file.
